


Stripping Down My Love

by TatsusFineAss



Category: Free!
Genre: 69, Anal Sex, Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Moaning, Nipple Play, Police Officer Sosuke, Stripper AU, Stripper Rin, anal penetration, bottom rin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatsusFineAss/pseuds/TatsusFineAss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working every weekend at the gay strip club, Rin hungrily waits for Sosuke to appear; a mysterious man who buys his services only once a month, and a man who has stollen his heart. Once they sleep together after three lonely months of being apart, Rin becomes more heavily invested in him, even more so when he slowly begins to find out more, about the gorgeously curious, Sosuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Man He Longs For

1am. Finally, it was time for Rin to get ready and head home. His shift for the weekend was over, and he could leave, relax his body for the week, and refresh his skin. 

On the weekends, from Friday to Sunday, Rin worked as a pole dancer and a stripper at a secluded gay strip club, hidden behind several clusters of shops and cinemas, in the shopping district of Ikebukuro. Club Ulysses was a well known and renowned gay strip club, and was popular with both gay and female customers. Throughout the weekdays, only the bar would be open, with all of the waiters and bar tenders dressed in in full suits and bow ties, welcoming any customer that came through the door. Once the weekend had approached however, a more, special kind of worker would enter the building.

Rin was one of fifteen men who worked at Club Ulysses on the weekends, offering strip teases, pole dancing, and sex to paying male customers only. Each worker had their own room, equipped with a double bed, BDSM equipment, a velvet sofa, a stage, and of course, a pole.

Being tall, handsome, aggressive, and perfectly masochistic, Rin was one of the most popular strippers there was. In just one evening he could easily get anything between ten to twenty customers, which meant his pay check at the end of the month was rather good, considering he was a sex worker. Of course, the clients which were regulars at Club Ulysses wouldn’t be any old random off of the street. They would more often than not be business men, going to the club to indulge in their true sexuality, before blending back in with their work ethics and their wives and families. 

On this particular evening, Rin had only had three customers, all of them requiring a dance and oral sex, but no penetration. Most of his evening was spent playing on his phone, or reading, as he lay sprawled out on the sofa, in his usual get up of knee length leather heels and see-through, black silk underwear. At 1am, his shift was done. Standing up, he began to pack away his items into his bag, and remove his trousers, t-shirt, and jacket that he had packed before he came.

Being one of the most popular strippers there were, Rin’s room was huge and luxurious. The room was split up into two sections; the first, being his stage and a large, red velvet sofa. The second half of the room holding his double bed which was lined in red silken sheets and several plump, purple pillows. The lighting in the room was always dim and with a reddish tint, as Rin found that the colour red helped many of his first time clients relax more. Removing his trousers and his regular shoes out of his bag, Rin heard his door open, the harsh sound ringing through the silence.

“Sorry, but I stop taking customers at 1am. I’ll be back next week though, so make sure to book an appointment at the bar.” This particular evening, Rin wasn’t in a very good mood. He was bored, tired, and hadn’t had any proper sex, so of course, he was frustrated. 

“That’s a real shame. You sure you couldn’t make an exemption? You know how much I look forward to our meetings, Rin.”

That voice. Was it him? Was it really him? Quickly turning round, Rin angrily stood at the man in front of him.

“Sosuke?! Just what the hell do you think you’re doing here!? You haven’t shown up in weeks! I haven’t seen you in at least three months! Where were you?”

Smiling apologetically, Sosuke scratched the back of his neck. He was wearing what he usually wore when he came for sex; a waistcoat and tie. Rin didn’t know too much about him, but he assumed he worked for a pretty big company. 

“I’m sorry. I’ve been busy with work. Did you miss me?” Sosuke was always ‘busy’ with work. 

Sighing and turning his back once more, Rin continued to remove his things from his bag. 

“Well. It’s not like I care. I just, wondered if you were coming back for another service.” 

Listening out for a reply, Sosuke’s response took on a more physical form. A gently cupped the man’s asscheeks in his hands, pressed his own, thick and muscly body against Rin’s, and rested his chin on the others shoulder, whispering into his ear.

“Of course I’d come back. I only ask for you. You’re the only one I want, you know that, Rin?”

Becoming overly flustered, Rin blushed and began to furiously unfold his t-shirt and jacket. He needed to leave work before he got too heavily swept up in Sosuke’s games.

From as long as he had been working at Club Ulysses, Rin always had one consistent customer. Since their first encounter with him, Rin’s body became desperate for more. 

Sosuke; his height, his bulkiness, his strength, his deep voice, his huge hands; all of these he would use to his advantage, causing Rin’s body to twist and turn and writhe in ecstasy every time they slept together. Although Sosuke was the paying customer, it always felt like Rin was the one being serviced. All of his tricks, his techniques, his abilities to make even straight men orgasm to the fullest, were swept away in the wind when it came to this man. Rin’s head went blank. 

But the only issue with Sosuke was; he just didn’t come often enough. Once a month, maybe even once every two months was the most that Rin ever got. But the man had been coming there for so long now that they knew each other, not on a personal business, but they were on familiar terms. Because of this; Rin was allowed to get annoyed and frustrated at the business man, and the other would take no notice.

“I’m the only one you want? Is that so? Please. Don’t bother. How could a grown man like yourself go three months without sex? Cause that’s how long you’ve not been coming here for.”

Sosuke’s giggle sprayed warm air across Rin’s ear, his short black hair gently tickling his neck. “You’ve been counting? Did you miss me?”

‘Yes of course I did! My body longs for you, you idiot!’ Rin suppressed his true feelings and opted for the, “No of course not!” 

“Well…I missed you, a lot. I never touched anyone else, I swear…I’ve been saving all of my energy up for you.” As Sosuke spoke, his hands went from lightly squeezing the two plump ass cheeks that rested in his hands, to slowly running up Rin’s lean and flat torso, to up his chest. Once the man had reached the others pecs, he cupped them softly, as one would do with a woman’s, and began to very caressingly rub Rin’s nipples with his fingers.

Swallowing and blushing, Rin gently nudged Sosuke away. “You don’t need to not touch anyone else…it’s not like we’re dating…And didn’t I already say? I’m finished for tonight. Come back next week…” 

Sosuke chuckled, that stupid deep voice of his making Rin’s chest ache. He removed his body from the others and went and sat himself on the sofa, legs spread right open, arms slouched on the back. 

“That’s too bad. I already paid for my service, you know. I bought the full night package, that cost me so much. Your boss said he’d only let me buy you for the whole night since, he knows you wouldn’t mind if it were me. You also get more money, so it’s a bonus.”  
Turning around and frowning, Rin couldn’t help but get a little turned on. Sosuke’s trousers were tight, and he was stretching them by opening his legs. He could see the thick and heavy weight of his cock in his trousers, and it wasn’t even hard yet. He remembered the feeling of being pounded by it…the last time was three months ago, and he couldn’t walk the day after. It felt so good…

“It’s not about money, idiot! Just you…you can’t just…why were you away for so long?” 

Sosuke ignored the question. “What’s wrong? Are you busy tonight? Do you have a boyfriend?”

Fidgeting with the ribbons on his silken underwear, Rin tried to avert his gaze away from Sosuke’s crotch. “No, of course not…why would I have a boyfriend…?” 

“Because you’re gorgeous and irresistible?” Sosuke’s eyes glistened with a warm glow. “So, if you’re not busy. Come sit on my lap. I haven’t tasted you in so long…I want to take my time in devouring you.”

His body burning up, Rin couldn’t stop himself from walking over. With each step he took came more and more regret. If truth be told, it was probably safe to say that he loved Sosuke. Even just the thought of the man made his heart flutter. He was so perfect for him. Looks, voice, gentleness. Everything about him was just so delectable that Rin couldn’t help but fall for him. Every client he slept with; he’d imagine Sosuke. He’s keep his eyes shut and picture the tall, bulky man thrusting into him. But of course; being a sex worker, it was useless falling in love. He had no other source of income, so it wasn’t like he could give up his job and ask Sosuke to go out with him. Apart from that, there was a strong chance that Sosuke, like many others who came to to the club, were married men with families. What if Sosuke had a wife? A child? What if, for three months, he had spent his nights making love to a woman, taking care of his children, being a husband? It was…unbearable. 

For now however; Sosuke was here. And although he’d kick himself for doing it in the morning, Rin would indulge in sleeping with him. The more he slept with him, the more in love he would become. The more the thirst would become stronger. But he’d deal with those issues in the morning.

“Good boy. Come face me on my lap.” Complying, Rin straddled the other, his legs wrapping around his torso. He really adored what was to come. Sosuke was always so affectionate before they had sex.

Taking Rin’s face into his large hands, Sosuke’s eyes gleamed over the others face, inspecting every inch there was. His thumbs gently rubbed shapes into his cheeks, he bent the red haired man down to pec at his lips, placing one small and warm kiss after another, as if he were kissing his newly wed wife for the first time. This kind of gentleness always made Rin melt instantly. His arms wrapped around Sosuke’s neck, his mouth opening to ask for more kisses. Of course, Sosuke obliged, sliding his tongue into the hot and wet mouth. 

Their kisses seemed to last forever it seemed. They were hot, but not overly loud, with Sosuke’s deliciously skilled tongue rubbing against Rin’s, the two kissed like lovers who had been separated for many many years. In the dim redness of the room, the two clung onto each other, stroking and touching each others skin like virgins in their first time, kissing passionately. 

At some point in the kissing, Sosuke’s hands which had previously been squeezing at Rin’s ass, wrapped around the others hips and picked him up, carrying his body over to the bed where he laid him down, and climbed on top of him. After inspecting the blushing and swollen lipped man below him, Sosuke removed his waistcoat and buttoned open his shirt, revealing his thick bulkiness that rested underneath. Reaching up and curiously stroking the muscles sown into Sosuke’s chest, Rin’s hands began to tremble. He had craved for this moment for so long; desired it so heavily, and now it was finally happening, his body wasn’t functioning properly. 

In no time at all, the two were mixing together. Sucking each other off, Rin on top of Sosuke, his legs spread over his face, his sloppily messy cock deep in the taller mans throat as his ass was being teasing played with. Sosuke’s fingers were knuckle deep inside of him, tickling his prostate, making Rin moan and slip up into his sucking. Like always, Sosuke’s cock tasted great. It had that strong, deep, strange taste and scent, and it made Rin go crazy. Once he had tasted that taste…he knew what was to come. 

The more the business man fiddled with his insides, the more Rin craved it. Before long, the fingers were removed, and the cock that Rin had long been waiting for was inserted, dripping in lube and throbbing energetically. 

For the entire night, Sosuke fucked him senseless. His hips thrusting roughly, his hands gripping Rin’s sides, Rin’s own rock solid cock slapping against his stomach as it wept precome. His body was in ecstasy. Pure, writhing, ecstasy. 

His moans and whines and whimpers called out Sosuke’s name, his hands reaching up to claw at the thick muscles on the others back, all while his ass was sucking up every inch of dick he could. The way the taller man held him, the way he whispered into his ear, the way he gently caressed and rubbed at his tender, swollen little nipples…it was times like this that Rin truly felt in love with him.

But of course, once they both came, Sosuke giving a final push to ensure his come shot right the way up inside Rin, while the stripper squealed, eyes rolling in his head as he came hands free, fingers roaming through the others hair and toes curling around his waist; the connection was broken. The two would fall asleep. And when Rin would wake the next day, the bed would be empty. A note would be laying next to his bag, promising to visit again soon. And the next painful wait would be on.

And that’s exactly what happened.


	2. The Beginning of The Strange Little Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying his hardest to forget Sosuke, Rin spends the day to himself, reading, and eating out at his usual restaurant. After deciding to try his hardest to forget about the man he was in love with, Rin's life soon starts the beginning of a huge change, coming face to face with the man he longs for, in public.

“S-Sosuke…Sosuke…Sosuke…more…m-more!” 

It was early morning, probably around 9am. Sun shone through the cracks in the blinds, and the first birds began to wake up and cry in the heat. 

Rin couldn’t sleep. After sleeping with Sosuke three days ago, his mind and body couldn’t function properly. A huge change had swept over him. He would look at his hands, and they would be entirely different. Seeing himself in the mirror was like seeing someone else entirely. His favourite foods tasted strange. He craved alcohol, when really, he despised it. The real Rin had been picked up and transported to another reality, and in his place stood a strange figure. 

This always happened after he slept with Sosuke. For a week or so afterwards his body would be in a dry, rough longing. His mind didn’t function properly. He had no concept or idea of time. His schedule and his activities for that week were always slightly slower than normal, as if time had grown a strong thickness over it and it slowed down the world. 

At 8.42am, Rin woke up, his erection sticking through his pyjama bottoms, and his body covered in sweat. He had dreamt about Sosuke, but it wasn’t a sexual dream at all. In the dream, they had simply walked together and talked about their favourites kind of cheese. Random as it may be, it made Rin hot and bothered. To dream of Sosuke, to wake up hard, to feel frustrated, they were all completely natural, especially in that one strange week after their sex. 

Immediately, Rin removed his clothing. Squirting lube onto his erection and the biggest dildo he owned, he slowly inserted it, feeling each inch fill him up. Spreading his legs and relaxing his body, he then began to use his left hand to fuck his ass, while his right hand rubbed at his cock. 

The thoughts of Sosuke’s body filled his mind; his gorgeous face; his bulky muscles; his huge dick. It was these thoughts that made him come within a few moments of masturbating. Calling out his name and pushing the dildo all the way up inside of him, his strokes of his cock became faster, and he thrust his hips forward to finally hit his climax. Of course, the natural order of his strangeness would not be met if he didn’t feel regret. As soon as he came, his body felt tense and rough, like someone was sitting on him, smothering him, making him feel sick. 

Turning around in his bed, he punched his pillow and grumpily wiped his forehead sweat on his blankets. Masturbating to Sosuke made him feel pathetic and stupid, like a little school kid who jerked off to his favourite teacher. To make himself feel better, he got up, and had a hot shower. Staying there for a good half an hour, he got out, got dried, put on a simple outfit of a white, loose tank top and red jeans, he went to the kitchen to make coffee.

While the kettle boiled, he made a quick breakfast of eggs and toast, and once it was poured, he sat at the table eating and reading. Reading always helped him get through this tough time that was called life. After finishing his coffee and clearing up, he packed a bag and left the house for the day.

Wandering around the place was one of his favourite things to do. He went to a bookstore and bought a new book, and went to a nearby cafe, ordering a latte, and he sat outside in the summer sun, reading, drinking coffee, writing down small to-do lists, a shopping list, people he needed to call. During his time there, several lovers, families, business men came past. What if Sosuke just turned up, out of the blue? What if he had a woman with him? What if he had a child? Would he say hello to Rin? Would he be embarrassed and ignore him? What would Rin do? Would he confess his feelings? No…no, especially if Sosuke had a lover or a family. He’d just pretend he didn’t see him. But of course, Sosuke didn’t appear. Rin didn’t see him drinking an iced tea with his wife, nor did he see him sharing a slice of cake with his kids. All Rin saw were the words on his book, his neat handwriting on his notebook, and a near empty coffee cup. 

At around 2pm he decided to go swimming at a local pool. There, he swum continuously, changing from freestyle to butterfly, and once he was done, he had a quick shower in the pool wash area, got dressed, and head out for dinner.

He must have been swimming for quite some time, as by the time he had came out of the pool, it was starting to get a little dark. Slipping into a quiet restaurant, he ordered a large bowl of gyudon and edamame. After finishing his meal, he sat quietly drinking beer while waiting on his self loathing to die down.

‘I’m going to be thirty next year. But look at me. Lonely, bored. Jerking off to some amazing guy I’ll never get. Feeling sick every time I think about him.’ He supposed he could confess. Somehow, wait it out until Sosuke appeared again and tell him everything. That he loved him. That he always had done. That he’d give up his job at the strip club to be with him. But that would cause problems. Sosuke was too perfect for Rin. He’d never feel the same way about him. Confessing would mean Sosuke would have to awkwardly reject him. He’d then feel weird sleeping with him, and thus would stop coming to the strip club. Rin would never see him again. During the rejection, he may even tell Rin that he has a family that he couldn’t abandon. All these heartbreaking things that would make Rin melt into sadness, and he decided it just wasn’t worth it. 

“Are you alright?” The old guy behind the bar asked. The bar he was in was a cute little place. Traditionally Japanese, it served a range of sake and dishes. Everytime Rin came here, which was always during the his strange little week, he place always smelt like the barbecue sauce you would have on okonomiyaki or takoyaki. The same two old guys would make the food, and the place was especially popular with stressed out workmen needing an escape from their nagging lives. 

“I’m fine. Just have a lot on my mind,” Rin replied.

The old guy was chopping up spring onions, his wrinkled face focused entirely on his task. “You sure? You look a little love sick if you ask me.”

Slouched at the bar and fidgeting with the disposable chopsticks that were covered in sauce, Rin laughed a little. “Yeah, I think I am.”

“Has your girlfriend dumped you?” The old man was surprisingly up front. Rin liked him. 

“Yeah. Something like that.” 

Rin sat and watched the old man work. His short, stubby fingers worked quickly in doing whatever he was doing; his deep brown eyes never leaving his little chopping board. Since Rin first began sleeping with Sosuke at the strip club around four years ago, he’d always come here. The food made his stomach feel good, and the smell of the place always cheered him up. The old guy was there every time he came in, and to this day they still never knew each others names, despite chatting all the time. 

“Actually,” Rin blurted out while positioning his head on his hand, “My girlfriend didn’t dump me. Just, there’s a girl I like. But I’m too scared she’ll say no.”

The old man nodded viperously. “I get you, I get you. Is she too pretty for you?”

“Yeah. She might already have a husband too.” 

Serving up a bowl of ramen to a chubby guy with glasses, the old man got a towel and wiped the sweat from his face. For the first time that evening, he looked up at Rin. Grabbing a small bottle of strong sake, he took two cups and poured the, giving one to Rin and downing one himself.

"That's shit." He muttered. 

Sipping at his own, Rin nodded. 

"She pretty?"

"Yeah."

"Nice tits?" This old man was getting better and better with each word that came out of his mouth. 

Rin imagined Sosuke's really big pecs. "Yeah. Really nice. She's really gorgeous too. Has these great eyes."

The old guy nodded. "Yeah. Nice eyes are a must." 

Rin finished his drink, and the old man immedietly refilled it. "Well. If I were you son, I'd tell her. If she says no, then at least you tried."

Nodding, Rin sipped his new drink. "Sure. Will do. I'll let you know how it goes."

"And if she says no, then come here and I'll give you an extra large portion of whatever you want." That made Rin smile. "Thanks." 

"Just whatever you do, don't kick off a fuss. You young boys can get pretty violent when they don't get their way. Trouble is the last thing I want, especially with the police coming to eat here a lot."

'Young boys...? I'm twenty nine years old, you old fart.' 

"The police? They come here too?"

The old man stood up proudly and waved his spatula around. "Obviously! My homemade takoyaki is the best in Japan! You'd be a fool if you didn't come here."

'Right...right..."

The old man went back to cooking up whatever it was another old guy ordered, mumbling some little song to himself. It was getting late, and Rin thought it would be best to headhome. He had made a conscious decision to go home, have a bath, and stop worrying about Sosuke. He'd continue his job as a stripper as it was quick and easy money, and he'd tell his boss to inform Sosuke that he'd quit. Removing himself from that man would give him some relief. 

Standing up and paying for his meal, he thanked the old man, and gathered his bag and jacket. Turning round just as he neared the door to see if he had left anything at his stool, he bumped into some kind of hard wall. It wouldn't of been the door, as the door didn't exist; it was just a little bit of cloth. It was a guy. Stepping back and apologising, Rin's eyes widened when he saw the dark blue police uniform in front of him, covering a huge and wide chest. 

Looking upwards, Rin's body went tense and rigid, as his shaking gaze was met by the shocked and confused gaze, of the man he had been trying his hardest to forget all day.

"S-Sosuke...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um...I'm sorry that there isn't any sex in this chapter. I'm still not too sure how this story will go...so this was just a little bit of practice for me and some time to think over it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it ^^; Again, it is a tad rushed...I finished this in about 40 or 50 minutes so...I'm sorry if it's not that good!


	3. I Love You

There was a very, very quiet silence, even with the loud clatterings the old man was making with his dishes, the loud slurping of ramen from the little chubby guy at the nearest table, and the old almost broken fan pumping away in the far corner. Rin was stunned, and he stood still, staring right ahead at the mountain of muscle wrapped up in a police uniform, that was the man he had craved for so long.

“Sosuke…” he repeated, as if by letting the name out, the situation would become more real. 

“Rin…” For Sosuke, he seemed rather awkward. He obviously did not want to be reminded of their relationship by seeing him in public, and by meeting Rin for the first time out of the strip club, the reality of his sinful actions probably became more true. However, after a few seconds of looking at the red haired man, he seemed to loosen up a little, smiling and placing a large hand on Rin’s shoulder.

“It’s strange seeing you twice in the same week, but nice at the same time. How are you?”

Blushing slightly and glancing away, Rin nodded, scratching the back of his ear. “I’m fine…just heading out.” However the last part was clearly not heard by Sosuke, who gently grabbed his wrist and pulled him over to a corner seat, where no one sat. “Let’s have a drink together! I’m finished my shift for this evening, and my house isn’t that far away, so I can drink as much as I want.” 

Rin sat himself down beside the other, staring at him as he removed his police hat, and handcuffs from his belt, settling them on the table. Why didn’t he wear that uniform when they had sex? He looked so damn good in it. Rin imagined himself wearing the police hat which Sosuke had placed on the table. In his daydream, he was naked, wearing only the hat and handcuffs, straddling Sosuke, who’s police shirt was ripped open, his fingers knuckles deep in his ass. 

Rin’s daydream was disturbed once he heard the other order a shit tone of drinks. After a few moments of waiting, the bartender came over with the drinks, glasses and bottles, shots and mixers, and set them on the table. Rin’s eyebrows raised in astonishment. 

“You’re not going to drink all of that…?”

Sosuke chuckled, taking a shot of whatever it was, a bright green liquid, and winced at its strength. “Of course not. You can help me. We’ll get drunk together, since neither of us have anything else planned.”

Scoffing, Rin took his own shot, a strange purple colour, and coughed a little. Drinking really wasn’t something he did a lot, and so, it was incredibly easy to make him drunk. “What makes you think I’ve nothing planned? I might be busy this evening.”

“Are you busy?” Sosuke chose another drink from the collection. 

“I might be.”

“Are you going out with your boyfriend?” Sosuke asked casually before starting to chug down a large pint of beer. 

Grabbing his own drink, Rin slumped back in his seat, blushing. “Idiot! I told you I don’t have a boyfriend!” Why was he always asking that?

And so the two of them drank, and drank, and drank, until Rin was completely out of it. They sipped at their drinks, nibbled at whatever the old man made them, and chatted. From their conversation, be it long and drink filled, Rin found out so much about Sosuke. How he was only twenty five, how he had just became a police officer, how he had left home once his parents found out he was gay, how he struggled to communicate with people and thus found it hard to find someone. 

“You’re different, somehow. I can talk to you no problem,” he admitted, blushing a little as he polished off another glass. Rin only muttered under his breath in shyness. 

Once it had reached 1am, Rin was mumbling all sorts of embarrassing things, and Sosuke decided to pay the bill. He helped the other walk out of the bar, as Rin’s walk was staggered and clumsy. 

“Rin, where do you live? I’ll walk you back home.” Despite the amount he had drunk, Sosuke was hardly scratched. A little tipsy, perhaps, however his alcohol tolerance was great, due to his build. Rin on the other hand, was a sloppy, drooling mess. He fell into the others arms, holding onto his back for dear life, his legs weak. 

“So-su-ke…I wanna…go…your place…” His voice was surprisingly flirtatious, despite being slurred. “Take me to…your…place…”

“Rin…? You…want to go to my place?” Sosuke decided it would be best if Rin did stay over. Rin was in no state to walk home, get into bed, and stay there safely. He could fall, get run over, throw up and choke. And so the taller man began to gently coax him into walking, holding him by his side with his left arm. The street was rather empty now. There were only a few people around, most of which were young teenagers, going out on dates, going home to have drunken sex. They hardly payed the two any attention.

“Sosuke…”

“Mn?”

Rin stood upwards, wrapping an arm around the taller mans neck, and letting his cheek slide on his arm. “I wanna…screw…so bad…”

Blushing, Sosuke fumbled to get his keys out of his pocket. “Rin…you’re in no state…I couldn’t…”

Pouting and stomping on his feet like a spoilt child, Rin moaned. “No! Wanna fuck!” Luckily by now, they had just reached the gate of Sosuke’s house. Not the biggest place in the world, but a small house which was given to him by his uncle once he had retired and left to live abroad. 

Opening the door with shaking hands, Sosuke helped to ease Rin’s drunken and staggering body into the house. It was as if with each drop of alcohol wipes away a bucket of his common sense, as Rin soon clasped his lips onto the others. His kiss attack was fierce, but communicated a strong sense of longing and his feelings of yearning. Clumsy, drunk, shaking hands wrapped their way around Sosuke’s hair, tugging at it as his arms collapsed onto his shoulders. The taller man could do very little but kiss back, temptation being put right in front of him, it was hard to refuse. Soon enough, Rin’s hips slowly began to grate desperately at the others, and Sosuke stopped the kiss. 

“Rin! Lets stop here, okay? You’re drunk, you need to rest.” They were still in the damn hallway. 

The drunken stripper slammed his side against the wall, staring up at the other, his eyes hinting at lust. “Shut up, So-suke! I want…you…to fuck me…” He began to slowly remove his clothing, having difficulty with almost every little task, but still being able to remove the top half of his clothes. Once he unzipped his trousers, Sosuke could see very clearly that he had a hard on.

“Rin…” Sosuke nudged the other, holding onto his bare arms and guiding him to his bedroom. “You need sleep…” Seeing the others erection through his underwear was really testing his patience. 

Rin burst out in drunken giggles that wriggled with cheekiness and flirtation. “Stop…telling me…what-ah can do. Jus’ cus’ you’re a police officer…don’t mean…you can tell me, what t’do.” One of his hands began to gently tug at Sosuke’s belt, making the phone, handcuffs, and several keys jingle and clash together. “You know…how good I feel…you feel great…don’t you…? When my tight ass squeezes you…you always moan…c’mon…just this once…”

This. This was testing Sosuke’s patience more than anything. He grabbed the other’s wrists, and pulled him into the bedroom, throwing him onto the bed. Turning the bedside light on, he searched through the drawer and pulled out a t-shirt, one that was now far too small for him, but it would be too big on Rin. He chucked it over beside him. “Get changed into that. I’ll bring you some water and toast in a second.” 

***

Once he had seen to Rin, helped him throw up, helped him sip down some water, and saw him off to sleep in his bed, Sosuke sat at his kitchen table, staring into a half empty coffee cup. He was furious. He was furious at himself. To see Rin in his own t-shirt, to feed him, to see him fast asleep in his bed…just what kind of perverse game was he playing? He knew he had feelings for the stripper. It was fairly obvious from the beginning, and he couldn’t help but visit him any time he could. There was just something about him. Something about his adorable face, his cute eyes, his rough but playful personality. Sosuke wanted to know more about him. He wanted to know everything, touch everything, push himself so far into Rin’s heart and body that he could never love anyone else. 

For as long as he could remember, Sosuke had had feelings for Rin. Whenever he saw him, his heart would beat faster. He felt like squealing, he felt like kicking his legs in excitement. He’d feel so nervous talking to him, he’d feel so scared in case he was boring, in case the other disliked something about him. Every time Rin said he didn’t have a boyfriend, relief would fall over him, as it gave him more time to work his way into the confidence of asking the other out. But why would Rin want him? Sosuke was, believe it or not, rather shy. He felt awkward, scared, especially when talking to someone he was attracted to. He was so worried; Rin seemed to be social, outgoing, passionate…what if he had lots of love interest? What if he was lying about not having a boyfriend…?

From the first time they slept together, Sosuke promised himself he’d ask Rin out one day. He’d spend a few months visiting more, travelling around Rin’s area in the hope of finding him and just talking with him. He desperately wanted to build up some kind of relationship with Rin to increase his chances of getting a yes. This evening he hit a goldmine of opportunity, of course. However…he just couldn’t do it. He longed for him. He wanted him so badly. Not just to sleep with, but to kiss, to hug, to wake up beside in the morning, to share cake and coffee with, to joke with, to watch TV with, to spend lazy days with, doing everything and nothing together. It’s what he wanted so desperately. It’s what he wanted so bad. But Rin could never be interested in him. Rin was adorable and confident and outgoing. Why would he want to go out with Sosuke, who was shy, quiet, with low self esteem? 

He realised that evening he didn’t have the guts to ask Rin out. Of course he couldn’t sleep with him when he was that drunk. But still…Rin had shown the difference between those two. Rin was confident, Sosuke was not. It surely couldn’t work.

Taking another sip of coffee, he heard gentle footsteps making their way through the hall. Rin shyly opened the door, the sleeves of Sosuke’s t-shirt still covering most of his hands, his fingertips sticking out like little kittens underneath a blanket. He had no underwear on, as he’d wet himself a little while throwing up a good few hours ago, but the shirt covered him, if only just. For a few moments, he lingered around the door, staring at the ground. Eventually, like a timid child on Christmas Eve night, he wandered over and pulled up a chair.   
Immediately, Sosuke stood up and poured him coffee, and refilled his own cup. For a while, they sat in silence, sipping coffee together like two old lovers who’d lost their voices. 

“I’m sorry.” Eventually, Rin spoke up. He had put his legs up on the chair, his knees to his chest, sipping quietly. His package had fallen out a little. It looked incredibly cute.

“Please don’t be sorry. It was my fault for making you drink so much.” 

“No.” Rin shook his head. His body seemed weak. “No, that’s not what I meant. I’m sorry…for being me.”

Eyes widening, Sosuke cocked his head a little. “What do you mean?” By now, the majority of Rin’s drunkenness had worn off; it seemed throwing it all up and sleeping helped a great deal in sobering him up.

Putting his cup down, Rin sighed. Well, here goes nothing. “I feel like I’m shit. You know? I feel like…like I could never compare to you. I always looked forward to you coming, you know. Every night I’d wait, and wait, and wait. And every day off I’d think, and think, and think. Only about you.” Sosuke’s face went red, his hands began to sweat. What was Rin saying…?

“It all happened so quickly, you know? One moment I hardly knew you. You were just this guy I sort of half knew. The next moment,” he paused and took another sip of coffee, shaking his head. “I had fallen for you. Just like that. So quickly.” Rin’s left hand raised itself, and he clicked his fingers, indicating how quickly his feelings had changed. “Every day I’d think of you, every time I chose my clothing for that day I’d think ‘what would Sosuke like me wear?’ It’s pathetic. It really is pathetic. My whole life, my whole world, my whole way of thinking, being stopped by someone I’ve hardly spoken to before. Falling so badly for someone far greater than me.” 

By now, Rin’s face was completely red. His legs and hands were shaking. “Please…ignore me…” The worst part? His lips were trembling, his eyes fluttering open and shut, and there was a thick sadness wedged into his throat. Rin was about to cry. The sight was painful, and Sosuke needed to do something about it; he needed to stop the tears. Without much thought, he cupped the others chin in his fingers ever so gently, and turned his face, stealing a kiss. Ah…his lips were soft. Rin’s lips were always perfectly soft and kissable. Connected to his lips, Sosuke could feel the trembling in Rin’s body subside as the smaller man shut his eyes, his breathing becoming more steady. 

The kiss was nothing passionate. There was no tongue, no clashing of teeth, no biting or sucking on lips like their kisses usually were like; it was just a tiny, warm kiss. Sosuke placed a hand around the back of Rin’s head, and Rin let his body lean to rest on the others.   
After a few tender moments of kissing, Sosuke slowly pulled away, his hand resting on Rin’s cheek, his nose pressing against the others. 

“You’ve no idea how good this feels. You’ve been brave enough to say what I’ve wanted to say all this time.” As much as he wanted to jump up, scream, cry, and spin Rin around in his arms, he couldn’t. He needed to assure the man in his arms that he felt the same way. Taking a deep breath in, Sosuke attempted to relax his tense muscles. 

“I’ve…wanted to tell you. But…the words could never come out. Right from the start, I had an attraction towards you. A strange attraction. Maybe it was your voice? Maybe it was how adorable you looked in that silly school girl costume I requested. I don’t know but…something clicked inside of me and I knew that you were just, perfect for me. But the question of whether or not I was perfect for you worried me. I had all the feelings, all the yearning and desire. But I was scared in case you didn’t. I was scared in case you’d reject me.” 

Shutting his eyes, Sosuke’s forehead lightly pressed against Rin’s. Both of his hands were now caressing the others cheek, and he could already feel the warmth of tears trickle down. His thumbs stretched up to wipe them away. 

The two could do nothing but embrace in another kiss. Arms wrapped entirely around each other, Rin shifting onto Sosuke’s lap, his legs squeezing him in, the two kissed, their hands delicately intertwining with each others hair, their bodies grinding together. It was clear what they both wanted. Each other. Not just flesh, not just climaxes; but everything. From such a kiss, everything was communicated quite clearly. They loved each other. They wanted each other. They perhaps may have even been in love. 

It took no time at all until Rin was lifted back into the bedroom. From the moment their bodies touched the bed sheets, their passion exploded. Sosuke’s hands couldn’t leave Rin’s body. His arms, his legs, his thighs, his face, his large hands roamed the others skin. His lips kissed every inch he could reach; kissing roughly on Rin’s neck, gently on his lips, teasingly on his nipples. And of course, Rin’s body responded so deliciously to the touch of the other; his limbs wrapping around his thick frame, his mouth opening to cry out for more, his body pushing into Sosuke’s hold.

For a long time, they simply touched each other. Like two teenagers doing it for the first time; they lay in bed, rolling over on top of one another, stroking each others chests and back, thighs and erections. Each time Sosuke’s hands stroked behind his knees, or ran a teasing finger around his inner thigh, Rin’s legs would subconsciously open wider, and each time they did just that, Sosuke’s hunger grew. 

Once the two were finally connected, they could hardly stop. With Rin’s legs wrapped tightly around his waist, Sosuke took no time at all at thrusting, a mixture of rough and gentle, aiming for that deliciously sweet spot, stored all the way up inside of Rin. Each time he felt that gorgeous twinge of pleasure, Rin’s voice would get even more out of control, his moans becoming louder and longer. With each perfectly timed thrust, the two lost themselves even more; sweat dripping; tongues colliding; fluids mixing; until eventually, both exhausted, they came. Sosuke couldn’t help but roll his eyes back as he felt Rin’s hot, wet, tightness wrap around his length as he came, running his fingers along the lumps of muscle on his back. That raspy, gasping voice Rin used to moan out the others name as he came, head falling back, chest heaving, made his own release come almost instantly after. Riding out the last of his orgasm, Rin’s hole consuming every last drop of ecstasy there was to experience, he fell down on the bed, completely worn out. 

Despite it being morning, the two cuddled up in bed. They lay close, wrapped in each others arms, breathing in sync, their eyes becoming heavier and heavier, their skin still glazed in sweat. 

Just before they fell asleep, they kissed each others cheek once more, finally letting go of the words they had wanted to say for so long.

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update this ;o I've been abroad and it kind of sucks. 
> 
> I was also kind of stuck. I had no idea how Sosuke or Rin would feel in such a situation, however, I decided to try and relate some of my own experience and feelings to it, and I ended up finishing it in two hours!
> 
> I hope you like it ;o It's kind of rushed and bad, but I hope at least a few people enjoy it ^-^


	4. Getting Lost

The keys clashed onto the kitchen table as Rin laid them down, setting down his bag as well. Without thinking, he immediately began to make coffee, and as the kettle boiled, he heard Sosuke haul his suitcases inside the front door. After several moments of hearing heavy pushing and dropping, Rin felt a strong arm wrap around his stomach, and a gentle kiss be placed on the back of his neck. 

“That’s everything in the hallway” Even after six months of dating, Rin still shuddered whenever Sosuke would cuddle him from behind, whispering sweet words into his ears. Of course, he’d never let him know that. 

“W-well, make yourself at home then. I’m busy making coffee, so look around the house yourself.” The two had been dating for a while now, and finally decided to make it official and move in together. Sosuke’s apartment was small, and rather on the expensive side as it was closer to central town. Rin’s was a lot larger, and cheaper, as it was on the 3rd floor or a economy building. Sosuke had given up the lees to his apartment, and decided to move in with Rin. 

But it wasn’t just Sosuke who was the one giving something up. As soon as the two had made love that one evening six months prior, Rin had given up his job at the strip club. Years and years of easy money had came to an end in one instant, and he was now currently unemployed, searching desperately for a new job. While Sosuke was out at the office, or on patrol, or arresting someone; Rin would be either searching for jobs, drinking coffee in whatever cafe he could find, or sitting at home, reading. His days weren’t boring; but he did wish there was something more eventful happening in them. Still, it was worth it in the end; the moment Sosuke would come home, tired, frustrated, sweaty, Rin would be there, often dressed in a nightgown, ready to hold him and kiss him and suck all of the stress out of him. 

Sosuke went off to look around the place. He’d never been to Rin’s apartment before, as the two could only see each other on weekends and they just so happened to always go to Sosuke’s place. Rin was also embarrassed about his apartment…being an ex stripper he obviously owned a pole which was set up in his room, one which he used for practicing on when he first started out at the club. It was this pole that Sosuke obviously stumbled across, and he came rushing through excitedly. 

“Rin? You own one of those?”

Pouring the coffee into two cups, the red haired man sighed. “Obviously Sosuke. I was a stripper at one point.” He was embarrassed about this.

“That’s amazing. You know, that could really come in handy at some point.” Rin didn’t even have to look at Sosuke; his voice told him how excited he was.

Scowling and placing the two cups at the kitchen table, Rin sat himself down and took a sip. He was really good at making coffee, why couldn’t he just work at a cafe?

“Well Sosuke. That all depends on whether or not I’m up for that sort of thing, you know? Don’t just assume I’ll be willing to do whatever.” His voice was just as bitter as the coffee he had made. 

“Yes yes, of course, of course, I understand.” The larger man sat down. “But, I’m just saying; if ever you want to; I’d be incredibly pleased.”  
“We’ll see.”

And of course the topic came up the following week, when Sosuke came home from work. He had been due to come in at 11pm, but it was only 1am when he came home, covered in sweat, his hair a mess, his hands badly bruised. 

Rin had been waiting up in bed anxiously. He had tried to sleep; but he had grown so accustom to Sosuke being there beside him in the bed that he simply couldn’t sleep. He tried to read, but reading seemed impossible. Each word seemed a task to focus on, and he just gave up after a while. The next thing to do was of course, make coffee. His hands shook as he held his cup, he spilled a lot of the hot liquid, and in general his mind seemed to be unfocused. Where was Sosuke? Why was he so late? Rin wanted to see him. He wanted to talk to him, to cuddle him, to kiss him. He wanted to fall asleep next to him and wake up beside him, and be held. 

He was making his way back through to bed when the door opened. 

“Sorry - late.” The taller man was out of breath, exhausted. He pressed his back to the wall, rubbing at his temples and catching his breath. 

“S-Sosuke? Are you okay, what happened?” Rin wanted to wrap his arms around the other to comfort him, however he suspected his boyfriend would want space. 

“Just a…stressful day…finished at 11.30 and, car broke down on the way home…had to walk…” 

Eyeing him up and down, Rin’s eyebrows squinted. “And then what happened? Did someone attack you?” If anyone attacked Sosuke…it would be their mistake. Why was he so out of breath and flustered?

“N-no! No one attacked me! What makes you say that?”

“You’re out of breath and sweaty and your hands are bruised!” 

Sosuke then looked at his hands, examining them. “Oh…I accidentally got my hands jammed in the car door when I shut it out of frustration.” Wiping his forehead, he began to take off his police shirt. “And I got lost…you know. I had to walk around for ages to find this place again.” 

Rin broke down in laughter. His face screwed up into tears of happiness, he stumbled and fell against the wall, slapping the ground with his hands. Sosuke embarrassingly removed his shirt and flew it on the ground. “Oi! Don’t laugh at me! I can’t help but get lost sometimes!” But still Rin couldn’t help but laugh.

“You’re - such… an idiot!” For some reason, Rin spoke in English. 

“Oi! Don’t speak other languages! Rin! What did you say?” Sosuke took Rin’s hand and pulled him upwards, which caused the smaller of the two to rest his head against the others wet chest to stable himself.

“So stupid…!” Rin gently punched the others stomach. “I was worried you were in danger or something!” He wiped the tears from his eyes and opened the bedroom door. “Now shut up, wash yourself and come to bed. I’m so exhausted, I’ve been waiting all night for you.” Leaving Sosuke shocked in the hall, Rin climbed into bed. Looking at him from the open door, Rin patted the bed, and removed his nightgown. “Well! Don’t just stand there, Sosuke. Go shower and come to bed.”  
“You…waited for me? All night?” He edged inside the room, unbuckling his belt. The sight in front of him was enough to make Rin’s flesh melt; Sosuke, completely shirtless, sweat gently trickling down his muscles as his large, bruised hands slid his belt from his uniform trousers. It looked amazing.

“Well, you know…I was worried and, you know how much I like sleeping beside you.” The smaller man blushed, wrapping the sheets around him. He was only wearing underwear, but his whole body was burning up. He could hear Sosuke remove his trousers, and he felt the familiar weight climbing up onto the bed. Immediately, Rin shot up. 

“Oi! You’re all sweaty! Go shower first before coming to bed!” 

Sosuke simply went under the sheets, his large arms bringing Rin close. The moment Rin’s head rested against the others shoulder, he could feel his warmth; his boyfriends scent slightly stronger than usual. 

“I’ll shower in the morning. I’ve got the day off anyway. Let’s just lay down for now.” 

Muttering to himself but complying and wrapping an arm around the others chest, Rin nuzzled into the neck in front of him. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too. I hate making you stay up waiting for me.” Sosuke’s hand cupped the back of the others head, gently rubbing with his fingertips and occasionally running his fingers through the pretty coloured threads of hair. His other hand trailed down to rest on Rin’s lower back; that meant something. Once Sosuke’s hand was placed there, if Rin gave the go ahead, they would make love. It happened every time. It was the taller mans way of saying ‘I want you.’ But for now, Rin continued to snuggle into his boyfriend and gain more warmth. Because of Sosuke’s work and Rin being out to all hours trying to find some kind of job, the two hand’t held each other in a while. Not long enough to cause concern, but long enough for frustration to build up.

“I can’t sleep properly knowing you’re not here. It can’t be helped sometimes.” Rin’s fingers found their way to Sosuke’s back. He used his fingertips to trace along the others muscles; feeling each lump and bump, each little movement or mark on the flesh in his hands. He loved Sosuke’s body. It was bumpy - his muscles were allover the place, some were thicker and some were thinner. It was not ‘perfection’ in any sense, but it had a strange, beautiful uniqueness and prettiness which Rin loved. Of course through his training and a few fights he had been in as a teenager, Sosuke was also covered in marks. Scars, some tiny and hard to see, others large and deeply embedded into his skin. Sosuke often complained about them, saying his body was ugly because of them, but Rin loved them. They were part of the man he loved, and so of course he was going to love them. 

For a while the two sat there in silence. It was very dark, and there were no sounds except from the faint ticking of the clock in the kitchen. They continued to gently touch each others backs, wrapped up in each others arms and cuddled into one another. 

“Rin?” Sosuke’s voice seemed more like a timid growl after so many moments of silence. 

“Mn?” Rin shifted his head to look up.

“Do you want to…you know…”

Excitement filled Rin’s stomach. Of course he wanted to do it! He wanted nothing more than to be held by the man he was cuddling right now. But of course, both of them were tired. Would they really have the stamina to do it? 

“O-of course I want to. But aren’t you tired?” 

A rough, quick kiss was placed on the red haired mans lips. “If it’s with you, I can do it no matter how tired I am.” The taller of the two rolled over, pinning the other down with both hands, placing kisses along any inch of flesh he could reach. Immediately, Rin’s body responded, his chest and stomach stretching up for Sosuke to kiss more, in the hope the other would find his nipples and latch on. But this was happening so quickly; just how desperate was he? Still, Sosuke’s lips kissed and kissed and kissed every little bit of skin, eventually finding the two precious little sensitive spots. Using his tongue, he flicked them, teasing them to become erect, enough for his lips to wrap around them, and he sucked. The way Sosuke sucked at his nipples; it was crazy just how much of a frenzy he got in. If he liked Rin’s nipples and chest this much, it was strange how he wasn’t straight. And of course, the moment the sucking began, Rin gasped, his chest pressing up into the others embrace, begging for more. 

“S-Sosuke! Oi! You’re kissing too much!” Of course Rin loved this. He loved the sucking, however everything was happening too quickly. His body had hardly any energy, and each touch Sosuke placed on him was driving him insane. “Sosuke…I said you’re…kissing…too much…”

Replacing his lips with his thumb, and gently kneading the little nubs in his fingers, Sosuke looked up. “Want me to stop?”

“N-no…” His chest was heaving as he spoke. “B-bite…?”

Smiling, Sosuke nodded, gently taking Rin’s left nipple into his teeth and biting ever so gently. This made the other melt. It took no time at all for his legs to spread willingly, wrapping around the others waist, his hands finding their way to Sosuke’s messy hair and tugging at it, guiding him downwards, helping him get to the spot he wanted it the most. 

Removing the red haired mans underwear, Sosuke wasted no time. His lips immediately began to kiss and suck along Rin’s shaft, eventually taking the whole erection inside his mouth, coating it with sweet warmth and wetness. Rin wasn’t the biggest down below; he was more thick than large, and so it was rather easy for Sosuke to fit the entirety of Rin’s manhood in his mouth. It felt incredible. His harsh, wet, slipper sucks at a steady but slow pace, Rin’s legs spread wider, his feet placed firmly onto the bed where his toes curled every so often. 

“Sh-shit…Sosuke…” Rin’s hands were raking through the others hair, his hole twitching like crazy, his head flung back as his hips ever so gently thrusting into his boyfriends mouth. “Feels good…Sosuke…finger me.” 

Soon after his demand was made, it was carried out. Sosuke coated two fingers in his saliva, and began to ever so gently pump inside of Rin’s tight hole, all in rhythm with his sucks. Every third push inside he would purposely press his boyfriends delicate prostate, driving the other’s toes to curl up and his gasps to increase. Rin’s body was tensing up, everywhere; his toes, his fingers, his back, his arms, his legs, they were all contorting to try and lock the man in between his legs in, and keep him there. 

However soon after the fingering began, Sosuke sat upwards, leaving Rin to catch his breath while he rummaged around the bedside drawer for condoms and lube. Removing his cock from his boxers, he gave his own stuff erection a thorough rub before lubricating himself and placing on the condom. Once that was done, he grinned down at the mess on the bed, and took the base of his cock in between two fingers, showing off his length and thickness, and giving it a gentle smack against his own stomach. “Ready for me?”

Wiping away the sweat on his forehead, Rin nodded, and lifted himself onto his elbows. Sitting down with legs spread, Sosuke motioned for the other to come to him, which of course Rin did without much persuasion. 

“Sit yourself on me, okay?” Rin nodded. His body was weak, but he knew that if he did this much, Sosuke would take control. Spreading his legs and resting each one beside each of Sosuke’s, Rin held onto his boyfriends shoulders. Sosuke helped by spreading the plump cheeks, and Rin slowly but surely opened up, letting every delicious inch of the other inside of him. Sitting down completely, he realised how this position meant Sosuke’s length was pressing directly onto his prostate, and he began to shake, his own cock leaking onto the others stomach as his head thrust back. 

“There we go. Does that feel good?” Sosuke began to kiss at the open neck, kissing and nibbling gently. “Want me to move?” His large hands began to ever so softly run up and down Rin’s sides.

“Y-yes!” Rin managed to gasp out. And Sosuke did just that. His hips, ever so gently as his hands grasped at Rin’s ass began to thrust inside. The pace was slow as it was clear neither of them had much energy, however it was perfect. Rin was able to focus on every inch that slid inside of him, feeling his hole stretch to adjust to the size. While Sosuke focused himself on thrusting as deep and as good as he could, Rin’s hands and lips got to work to please the other and encourage him. His hands began to roam around his boyfriends skin, tweaking his nipples, running fingers through his hair; his lips kissing and biting and sucking on his lips in between moans. All the while, Sosuke grunted and moaned ever so quietly. 

“Is this good? Does it feel good? Me, inside?” For such a large, confident and god in bed, Sosuke always needed words of reassurance. And Rin was happy to give it to him. With arms and legs wrapped around the bulky back which was getting scratched every so often, nails dug right in, Rin began to thrust a little himself.

“It feels amazing…do you…feel good?”

Smiling, the other made a small noise. “Yeah…it feels so hot inside of you. I love you, Rin.”

Taking his cock into his hands, Rin began to squeeze it gently, trying to milk out as much of his precome which he could. Seeing himself be milked was always a huge turn on. “I love you…too.” Breathing heavily, he attempted to clear his throat but ended up gasping in pleasure instead. “Sosuke…Sosuke…I’m going to come…pull out…” Rin was always in that bad habit. When he felt like coming, he wanted Sosuke to pull out, so the feeling of sex could be extended, and orgasm denial was something major he loved. Sosuke would usually always comply, but tonight he simply shook his head and pushed his boyfriend on the bed, holding onto his hips as he thrust a little faster. The slapping against their skin between Sosuke’s crotch and Rin’s ass filled the air, and the creaking of the bed as well as their grunts and gasps was all the two could hear.

“I can’t…it’s too good…come with me.” With this, he took a hold of Rin’s throbbing and stiff erection, giving it a strong rub in time with his thrusts. Placing his hands on Sosuke’s stomach, Rin’s toes were curling as his legs locked around his boyfriends waist. 

“Fuck…Sosuke…I sa-said p-pull out!” But he had hardly any energy left. He was on the edge and was about to spill over, his heart was racing just looking at the others face as he was about to fall into ecstasy. 

“Ah! I’m close…” Soon after saying these words, Rin’s slit opened up, allowing a thick eruption of come to shoot out. His hips left the bed and his hole squeezed the gorgeous cock inside of him. His boyfriends name fell off his tongue as his entire body was submerged in a sleepy, exhausted, but powerfully strong orgasm. Only a few seconds after his own body began to convulse and arch and tense up, he could feel Sosuke come himself. His fingers tightened around Rin’s hips, a loud, low, and grunt like moan came from his throat, as he thrusts became slower but harder as he rode out his own orgasm. 

Once they had both finished, the two were forced into showering. Rin’s stomach was covered in his own come, and Sosuke’s cock was now lathered in his own juices. While showering, the cuddled, and talked about their day. Rin continued to laugh at his boyfriends habit of getting lost. They ended up crashing on the bed without drying themselves, wrapping their wet and tired bodies in the blankets, and snuggling up together until the late hours of the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I wasn’t going to continue this fic once Sosuke and Rin got together, however I figured I should as my girlfriend would be mad at me if I didn’t…and also lots of people on tumblr have said they like it! This is by far the sex scene I am most confident in. I put a lot of work into this one, and I wrote it in the middle of burger king ;A; I get messages on tumblr saying they like my fic, and it makes me feel so happy >__

**Author's Note:**

> First SouRin fic...it should have only a couple of chapters I think.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! Again if anyone has any requests, please send them in! You can follow my tumblr here http://tatsuhisasuzukilover.tumblr.com and ask there too~
> 
> It's a little rushed! But I wanted to finish it tonight...!


End file.
